


In Response

by fallingloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, anon prompts kill me sometimes haha, i have so many sad ones ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- bucky/steve penpal au where they are both shipped off to different continents to fight against the enemy and they write letters back and forth until one day the letters from one of them stop -</p>
<p>Captain America verse. I could incorporate it into the movies for once yay.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Does Steve write these and send them out every day? Weren't they working that kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Response

Another letter? This was the third one this week. Steve must be sending these out the same day or something.

Bucky shook his head with a slight smile as he opened up the letter and began to read.

> _
> 
> Dear Bucky,
> 
> You’ll never believe it! I was finally accepted into the military. It’s been hard, the first few days, but I think I can do this. The colonel is a rather old fellow, but he’s wonderful at his job. I’m not sure if he likes me yet or not. I think he thinks I’m still skinny, but I’m working on it, like you told me.
> 
> There’s also this English woman here; her name is Peggy. She doesn’t take anything from anyone. I rode back with her one time ..
> 
> _

And so on and so forth. Bucky’s smile only grew wider as he finished reading the letter. He was glad Steve finally achieved his goal, yet he couldn’t stop worrying about him in the back of his mind. Was Steve really cut out for it?

But don’t ruin his moment, he scolded himself. It also sounds like he’s developing a little crush. Oh, how sweet. Bucky smirked a little to himself before sitting down and writing up a reply, nice and simple.

—

> _
> 
> Steve,
> 
> I knew you could do it. Haven’t I told you that before? But again, congratulations on achieving your goal. Hey, maybe one day we’ll meet out in the field, you know? I haven’t been doing much right now.
> 
> We have this big mission coming up soon, though, so wish me luck. Either way, I’ll see you again. I’m not going to die before you. That’s my goal in life.
> 
> That got a little morbid, sorry. How about that Peggy person though? Tell me about her. Does little Stevie have a crush? How cute.
> 
> You’re such a loser.
> 
> _

Steve shook his head at Bucky’s response. Why was he even friends with the guy?

—

> _
> 
> Bucky,
> 
> You’re a jerk. I am not a loser.
> 
> Besides, let’s make it our life goal to die together, right? Going down in this huge fight and saving our country together. Together forever.
> 
> Let’s get matching bracelets saying that.
> 
> But good luck on your mission! I’m sure you’ll do just fine, just don’t get overconfident. I know you. Think you can do all that. Just .. be careful. I don’t want to lose my best man.
> 
> I’m not going to tell you about Peggy over letter. When we meet up, I’ll tell you then.
> 
> _

—

> _
> 
> Loser Steve,
> 
> That’s your nickname, buddy. Don’t try to fight it.
> 
> Look at you, going all sap. Fine, I’ll buy the bracelets but you get to buy me a drink. Shine my shoes too. That’s the only way I’ll wear the bracelet. ‘Together forever’, what sort of sap is that? This is why you’re a loser. (I appreciate the sentiment though. Like I said, I’m with you till the end, pal. Don’t forget it.)
> 
> I’ll be careful. Like I said, I’m not going to die before you.
> 
> Fine, leave me hanging. I see how you are.
> 
> I’ll tell you about the mission in my next letter. I won’t leave you hanging. What sort of friend are you. Look at me. I’m the example.
> 
> Kind of.
> 
> Love you, kid.
> 
> _

—

> _
> 
> Jerk.
> 
> Love you too.
> 
> You’re not an example at all, but whatever you say, Buck. Whatever makes you happy.
> 
> Till the end of the line.
> 
> _

Steve sent out his reply soon after, the thought of Bucky’s reply including all the details of the mission making Steve’s days go faster and happier.

But Bucky never replied.

To this day, Steve never knew what Bucky had said in response.


End file.
